You're Gone (For All My Life)
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: MadaSasu. Entonces él me mira, me mira aterrado sin que se le note, pero yo sé cuándo está así; me ve tambalearme sobre mis rodillas, vomitar en el baño, dormir diez horas seguidas. Y se aterra como si no me hubiera visto hacerlo desde que me mudé aquí porque no tenía nada más que tu recuerdo.


**You're Gone (For All My Life)**

_El afecto del que te voy a hablar está sembrado en ti.  
>Tus recuerdos lo hacen más fuerte, tus cenizas lo alimentan,<br>tu ausencia lo excita._

El peso que llevo sobre los hombros no se equipara al que llevaste tú una vez, pero me atormenta día y noche y eso lo hace insoportable. El único momento en que siento que mi cuerpo se aligera y mi boca se relaja en una sonrisa tonta es cuando estoy borracho.

No lo hago todo el tiempo, máximo dos veces por semana. Si no fuera porque siempre que quiero hacerlo, veo tu mirada enfadada y decepcionada de mí, no me detendría.

- Igual me mirarías asqueado-me digo a mí mismo mientras me veo en el espejo, notando cuántas manchas se acumulan en mi cuello, en mis costillas, en mis hombros. Todas ellas producto de bocas y dientes. No siempre son mujeres, me da igual.

No, no es cierto. Prefiero a los hombres. Quiero que me humillen, que me pisen. Cuando no quieren golpearme, comienzo a insultarlos hasta que se enfadan conmigo, me aplastan contra el colchón y me hacen sangrar. Sin embargo, no grito a menos que el dolor sea de verdad insoportable, y cuando eso pasa me desmayo.

No pasa tan seguido como desearía.

- Te oí anoche. Mañana tienes escuela, más vale que hoy te quedes en casa-me dice Madara mientras toma café.

- ¿_Hay_ algo interesante _hoy_ en casa?-le pregunto y él sabe a qué me refiero. Itachi, si tú estuvieras aquí te avergonzarías de lo bajo que he caído. Madara levanta la mirada de su periódico y me indica que me acerque.

Lo hago con lentitud porque la resaca remite lentamente. Él me toma por el mentón con firmeza, yo suspiro y entrecierro los ojos. Él acerca su rostro al mío y siento su boca susurrar en mi oreja.

- Si comienzas a portarte mejor, quizá lo haya.

Él jamás toca en falso, Itachi, jamás me besa cuando no es necesario… Él… hace que me corra tres veces en una sola noche. Apuesto a que si él quisiera, podría lograr más. Él sabe cómo jugar con el cuerpo de un adolescente.

No tengo más que obedecerlo, porque estoy cansado y no quiero pasar el tiempo esperando a que se haga de noche, mirando el reloj, viendo mi cara en el espejo, pensando en si esa noche tendré suerte como casi todas.

Pero no me malentiendas, los hombres y las mujeres con los que duermo jamás empañan tu recuerdo. Muchas veces lo hacen más vívido; pienso en ti mientras me penetran, me emborrachan y me maltratan, y eso me llena.

A la mañana siguiente el vaso vuelve a estar vacío y hay que llenarlo. Madara es el único que lo llena de golpe, lo derrama, lo vuelve a llenar, enturbia esa agua… Juega con toda mi mente y me gusta.

Pero no siempre está de humor para _"satisfacer tus estúpidas necesidades hormonales"_, así dice él. Yo no le ruego, me pierdo de su vista, consigo mujeres, hombres, personas de mi edad, profesores de la escuela…

Entonces él me mira, me mira aterrado sin que se le note, pero yo sé cuándo está así; me ve tambalearme sobre mis rodillas, vomitar en el baño, dormir diez horas seguidas. Y se aterra, como si no me hubiera visto hacerlo desde que me mudé aquí porque no tenía nada más que mi cuerpo y tu recuerdo.

Aún me parece tierno y cuando veo su cara, me siento lleno, pienso en ti. Ahí es cuando él me dice que me hará el amor toda la noche si me abstengo de salir. Me parece buen trato y durante la tarde leo, hago mi tarea olvidada, escucho música, lavo mi ropa, como más de lo que acostumbro y, finalmente, llega la noche.

Estoy en pijama, adormilado y él me llama; yo giro el rostro y me encuentro con sus labios. Me pasa la mano caliente por detrás del cuello, sujetándome; me besa un buen rato. Lo sé, Itachi, somos familia, pero a mí me excita y a él lo tranquiliza, por lo tanto no es problema, ¿no crees?

Jamás protesto a nada que él quiera hacerme, soy un cuerpo sin moral ni razón bajo sus manos y a él le gusta. Mete sus manos bajo mi ropa, yo comienzo a jadear, él susurra contra mi oído frases como: _"¿Con cuántos has estado esta semana?", "Ojalá no puedas caminar en tres días…"._ En esos momentos su voz es lo más dulce que he oído en mi vida.

Siempre hace que me corra una vez antes de penetrarme. Usa sus dedos mientras su boca está contra mi oreja y no le cuesta el mínimo esfuerzo hacer que me derrita contra su piel. La piel de mis muslos suda contra su mano y él me sujeta de la cintura porque no puedo mantenerme en pie.

- Aún no hemos acabado-dice él al verme jadeando, la espalda pegada al suelo. Sé que no hemos terminado y me alegra. Él se quita la ropa, vuelve a tocarme, volvemos al inicio, y entonces me penetra.

No siempre es dulce, cuando está muy preocupado se encarga de lastimarme. Me pellizca los pezones, me muerde las pantorrillas y el interior de los muslos y me deja la marca de sus dientes en los labios "a ver si así te avergüenzas un poco" susurra.

Yo no me avergüenzo, Itachi, no frente a él. Si tú me miraras sería muy diferente; te besaría los pies, sollozaría arrepentido y dejaría que me escupieras en la cara. Con él, sólo lo miro orgulloso, abro la boca y saco la lengua. Él se ríe y mete varios dedos en mi boca.

Cuando comienzo a gemir con fuerza, él me tapa la boca con su mano, la presiona tan fuerte que siento que me voy a ahogar; me aprieta el talle con suavidad y me besa los hombros. Se corre dentro de mí y siento su peso contra mi espalda, su aliento en mi nuca.

Tras eso, yo me corro. El segundo orgasmo es el más largo, el más extenuante; son los gemidos más largos que he soltado. Él espera un momento hasta que me recupero y después vuelve a tocarme hasta que mi cuerpo responde sin falta.

Pienso en ti, pienso que tú no harías esto, que estarías avergonzado de mí y que si me hicieras el amor te detendrías antes de que comenzara a desvariar y a ahogarme con mi propia saliva. Él sabe que lo pienso, porque siempre que me siento demasiado bien, la culpa me amarga la saliva, hace que derrame lágrimas.

- Él no haría esto, no…, ni siquiera se dignaría a mirarme-sollozo mientras él me masturba.

- _Todo_ lo haces por él, ¿no?-pregunta mirándome a la cara. Yo asiento, encarnado y apretando los dientes, no sé si porque no quiero llorar o gemir.

- Si no hiciera esto… si no lo hiciera…-Mi cabeza da vueltas, Itachi, el placer se me sube a la cabeza, a la garganta-. Yo no sabría cómo apartar el dolor… Itachi…

Tu nombre es lo último que digo cuando me corro; él me mira triste, me da un beso en la oreja y comienza a levantarse para irse. Ya es demasiado, Itachi. Cada noche tu maldito recuerdo aparece y me obliga a ponerme a cuatro frente a alguien, a besar bocas que apestan a alcohol o a cigarro…

- Quiero parar…-susurro-. No quiero que duela… Sólo no quiero… recordar… A Itachi.

Lo he dicho, jamás pensé que esas palabras saldrían de mi boca. Perdóname. No quiero recordarte porque eres un dolor agudo en un costado, que me dificulta pasar saliva y pensar claramente.

No termina la frase, sólo me mira. Ha pasado un mes desde que llegué aquí, desde que moriste. Y él ha estado observando al margen cómo me destruía lentamente. Finalmente, puedo sentir su mano.

Madara me gira, yo miro hacia el techo, él se recuesta a mi lado y el solo escuchar su respiración me tranquiliza. Itachi, ¿esto es lo que se llama afecto? ¿Te sentías bien con sólo oírme respirar a tu lado?

Este amor enturbiará tu recuerdo, es un amor enfermo. Un clavo saca a otro clavo, eso dicen, ¿no? Me besa en la boca y con sus pulgares limpia mis lágrimas. Él sabe que duele pensarte, quererte y sentirte…

**_Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you…_**


End file.
